Power of Pearl
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: -Menyatukan kekuatan keduanya bisa menghancurkan dunia, namun dengan membuat mereka berdampingann akan menjaga perdamaian dunia-
1. Chapter 1

**Power of Pearl**

Sama seperti fict saya yang lain, dfict ini mengandung unsur keGajean tingak akut. Jadi saya tidak menyarankan anda untuk membacanya. Saya mohon maaf atas segala typo yang ada di fict ini.. Dan jangan lupa review dan vote tokohnya ne... akhir kata

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS

 **Disclaimer : Karakter disini bukan milk saya kecuali beberapa tokoh yang saya ciptakan**

 **Summary : -Menyatukan kekuatan keduanya bisa menghancurkan dunia, namun dengan membuat mereka berdampingann akan menjaga perdamaian dunia-**

Raikuji Yuumi adalah manusia yang terlahir sebagai 'White Pearl', sedangkan Tsurugi Kyousuke terlahir sebagai 'Black Pearl'. Ada organisasi yang mengincar keduanya. Black Lord adalah organisasi yang memegang Kyousuke, dia dikendalikan oleh organisasi ini, pimpinan organisasi ini adalah Kiyama Hiroto. Sedangkan anggota utama Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Kogure, dan juga Ibuki. Organisasi ini mengincar Yuumi, jika Black dan White Pearl disatukan maka akan melahirkan kekuatan baru yang sangat dasyat yang bisa menguasai dunia. Selain black lord, ada juga organisasi lain yang mengincar keduanya dialah Reconcilistion yang dipimpin oleh Gouenji Shuuya. Reconcilistion atau RCC beranggotakan Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru ,Toramaru, Ichinose Kazuya dan Kazemaru Ichirouta. Bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan keduanya? Apa yang terjadi ketika White Pearl bertemu dengan Black Pearl? Untuk itulah ada Fic ini *plak* selamat menyimak.

-Kediaman keluarga Raikuji-

" Otou-san, Okaa-san!" jerit seorang gadis belia

" Yuumi, lari" seru seorang pria dewasa yang diketahui sebagai ayah gadis itu

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Otou-san dan Okaa-san" tolak Yuumi

" Tapi mereka mengincarmu, Yuumi. Lari sekarang" seru seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu Yuumi

" Kemarilah White Pearl. Bersama kita kuasai dunia ini" ajak seorang lelaki berambut merah terang

" Tidak. Aku tidak mau kalian sudah melukai keluargaku" seru Yuumi

" Mereka sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kau bisa menemukan orang seperti mereka dengan kekuatanmu" ujar pria berambut merah tersebut, dialah pemimpin organisasi yang mengincar Yuumi, Hiroto pimpinan Black Lord

" Hiroto-sama, kita dikepung" seru seorang pasukan Black Lord

" Siapa yang berani mengepung kita dan mengganggu acara kita?" Tanya Hiroto

" Hiroto-sama mereka pasukan RCC" seru seorang wanita berambut hijau, Midorikawa

" Maaf mengganggu acaramu, Hiroto-sama" ujar seorang pria berambut bawang

" Gouenji Shuuya" seru Hiroto geram

" Kita bertemu lagi, Hiroto" sambung teman Gouenji yang memakai google

" Kidou Yuuto" kali ini Midorikawa yang menggeram

" Kami memang datang terlambat saat kau mengambil Black Pearl, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi pada White Pearl" ujar teman Kidou yang menggunakan bandana yang datang bersama seorang pria cantik *ditabok Kazemaru* dan seorang lagi temannya. Kazemaru dan Ichinose

" Ichinose, Kazemaru" ujar Hiroto

" Sayang sekali kami sudah mengepungmu, pasukanmu juga sudah gugur. Kau mau gugur juga?" Tanya Gouenji

" Hiroto-sama, kita harus pergi. RCC sudah mendominasi, Black Pearl berhasil kita selamatkan" ajak Midorikawa

" Cih, lain kali aku akan menang" ujar Hiroto yang kemudian berlari keluar bersama Midorikawa dan beberapa pasukannya menuju Jet yang membawa mereka kemarkas utama Black Lord

" Baguslah dia tidak melakukan perlawanan" ujar Ichinose

" S..s..siapa kalian? Kalian juga mengincarku?" Tanya Yuumi takut

" Tenang saja, kami memang mengincarmu. Tapi untuk melindungimu" jawab Gouenji seraya tersenyum manis.

" Endou, kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ujar Kazemaru

" Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya Kedua orang tuanya bisa selamat kalau hanya dihunuskan pedang biasa" ujar Kidou tidak percaya

"Mereka menggunakan pedang dengan kekuatan Black Pearl" ujar Ichinose setelah memeriksa luka kedua orang tua Yuumi

" Jadi mereka sudah mulai menggunakan Black Pearl" gumam Gouenji

" Otou-san dan Okaa-san sudah tidak tertolong sejak tadi" ujar Yuumi

" Aku tidak bisa menolong mereka. Karena dikepung oleh pasukan tadi, ini salahku" sambung Yuumi seraya menitikkan airmata

" Ini bukan salahmu. Itu sudah takdir" ujar Gouenji menenangkan Yuumi

" Tapi kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku pasti bisa menolong mereka" bantah Yuumi

" Tapi ini aneh. Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Tanya Ichinose

" Otou-san bilang aku tidak boleh sembarangan melepas kekuatanku. Okaa-san juga mengatakan kekuatanku terlalu besar, mereka takut aku lepas kendali dan melepas kekuatanku seluruhnya" jawab Yuumi

" Tapi jika dalam keadaan seperti tadi, kau seharusnya mengeluarkan kekuatanmu" ujar Kazemaru

" Iie, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu" ujar Kidou

" Apa maksudmu, Kidou?" Tanya Endou

" Apa kalian tidak heran. Orang tua White Pearl pasti memiliki kekuatan walau kecil tapi mereka tidak mudah terbunuh. Hanya dengan pedang berkekuatan Black Pearl mereka tidak bisa mati, mungkin hanya luka parah. Tapi ini mereka tewas seketika pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak melepas kekuatannya" jelas Kidou

" Mungkin mereka ditahan" ujar Endou asal

" Jika analisisku benar kekuatan keduanya digunakan untuk memasang perisai pelindung pada Yuumi dan untuk menekan kekuatan Yuumi agar tidak terlepas" ujar Gouenji

" Menekan kekuatan seorang White Pearl memerlukan kekuatan yang besar" tambah Kidou

" Berarti kekuatan keduanya habis untuk hal itu" ujar Ichinose

" Apa kami benar, Yuumi?" Tanya Gouenji

" Ya. Otou-san melakukan itu saat umurku 8 tahun" jawab Yuumi

" Itu adalah saat Black Lord melakukan pelacakan, kekuatan dalam diri Yuumi pasti merasakan kekuatan yang berbahaya tersebut sehingga lepas kendali" ujar Kazemaru

" Saat itu aku mengamuk, kekuatanku tidak terkendali. Makanya Otou-san menekan kekuatanku agar tidak keluar" jelas Yuumi

" Baiklah, Yuumi. Sekarang kau sendirian. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu, tolong ikut bersama kami" ujar Endou

" Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian" ujar Yuumi

" Maafkan kami, aku Ichinose Kazuya, dan yang berambut bawang itu Gouenji Shuuya, yang memakai Google itu adalah Kidou Yuuto serta yang berambut panjang itu Kazemaru Ichirouta" jelas Ichinose

" Lalu yang tadi siapa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Mereka pasukan Black Lord. Yang berambut merah adalah pimpinan, Hiroto sedangkan yang wanita adalah Midorikawa" jawab ENdou

" Kalau mereka Black Lord, lalu kalian siapa? Dan kenapa mereka mengejarku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kami adalah Reconcilistion atau RCC. Mereka mengincarmu untuk menyatukan kedua Pearl dan menguasai dunia, mereka sudah mendapatkan Black Pearl jadi sekarang mereka mengejarmu" jawab Kidou

" Jadi tolong ikut kami, mereka pasti akan mengejarmu kembali" ujar Gouenji

" Lalu kalian untuk apa menyelamatkanku? Bisa jadi kalian punya tujuan yang sama" ujar Yuumi

" Kami menyelamatkanmu karena kami ingin menghentikan Black Lord. Kami adalah Pasukan Perdamaian, kami ingin menggagalkan rencana Black Lord karena dapat memicu perang yang merusak perdamaian" jelas Gouenji

" Tolong percayalah pada kami" ujar Kazemaru

Yuumi melihat mata RCC yang dihadapannya, dia tidak menemukan kebohongan

" Aku percaya pada kalian" ujar Yuumi

" Terima kasih, sekarang kau ikut kami kemarkas utama, kau akan tinggal disana" ujar Endou

Mereka pun berangkat ke markas utama RCC

Yuumi tercengang melihat markas utama RCC, itu hanya rumah tidak mirip sebuah markas pasukan besar. Memang rumah itu terbilang cukup mewah, namun untuk ukuran pasukan se-elit mereka ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

" Kau pasti mengira markas RCC adalah sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan pengamanan yang luar biasa dan patrol helicopter diskitarnya" ujar Ichinose

" Inilah markas kami, kediaman keluarga Gouenji. Dia hanya tinggal bersama adiknya, dan ini bisa membuat kita lebih leluasa bergerak" jelas Kazemaru

" Inilah rumah barumu sekarang" ujar Kidou

Mereka pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Ketika memasuki ruang tengah mereka disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut Fuchsia yang diikat Twintail

" Onii-chan, syukurlah kalian sudah kembali. Bagaimana dengan Black Lord? Apa mereka melakukan perlawanan? Bagaimana dengan White Pearl diselamatkan? Kalian berhasil menyelamatkannya bukan?"Tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi

" Tenanglah, Gouenji Hyperaktif. Kami baik-baik saja. Black Lord mundur tanpa perlawanan" jawab Kidou

" SYukurlah, lalu dimana White Pearlnya? Dia selamatkan? Kalian tidak terlambatkan?" Tanya Yuuka lagi

" Yuuka-chan, kau tidak perlu secemas itu. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu" ujar Toramaru yang baru datang

" Tapi Tora-san, aku khawatir mereka terlambat menyelamatkan White Pearl seperti Black Pearl" ujar Yuuka

" Tenanglah Yuuka. Kami selamat dan berhasil menyelamatkan White Pearl, tapiorang tuanya tidak" ujar Ichinose

" Sayang sekali, biarkan saja dia tinggal disini. Bersama keluarga RCC" ujar Yuuka

" Memang itu yang kami lakukan" ujar Kidou

" Jadi, dimana dia aku ingin melihatnya" ujar Yuuka

" Aku White Pearl" ujar Yuumi

" Kau? Seorang gadis! Aku bisa bermain denganmu, haaahh… ini menyenangkan" ujar Yuuka seraya memeluk Yuumi

" Yuuka, kau membuatnya merasa sesak" ujar Gouenji

" Aku hanya terlalu senang. Baiklah kurasa kau lebih tua dariku jadi aku akan memanggilmu nee-chan. Kau kakakku sekarang" ujar Yuuka

" Aku punya keluarga lagi?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tentu saja. Kami semua keluargamu." Jawab Gouenji

" Jadi aku sudah menentukan silsilah keluarga RCC. Ini untuk mengelabui masyarakat" ujar Kidou

" Gouenji, karena Yuuka sudah menganggap Yuumi sebagai kakakknya, berarti kau juga harus menganggap Yuumi sebagai adik kandung. Yuumi, namamu sekarang Gouenji Yuumi, paham?" Tanya Kidou

Yuumi, Yuuka dan Gouenji hanya mengangguk pertanda jawaban Ya

" Jadi untuk keluarga Gouenji anak pertama adalah Gouenji Shuuya, lalu Gouenji Yuumi kemudian Gouenji Yuuka. Aku, Kazemaru dan Ichinose akan menjadi sepupu kalian. Dengan begini kita benar-benar keluarga" jelas Kidou

" Hai" jawab yang lain

" oh iya, Onii-chan, Kidou-nii, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Kalian makanlah" ujar Yuuka

" Berarti aku akan memanggil Gouenji-san sebagai Nii-san?" Tanya Yuumi

Yang lain hanya mengangguk

" Baiklah, Nii-san, Kidou-nii, Ichinose-nii,Endou-nii. Begitu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kau tidak perlu menambahkan –nii pada nama kami. Cukup Gouenji dan Kidou saja karena mereka keluarga asli, kau bisa memanggil kami dengan –san" jelas Endou

" Tunggu, kau tidak menyebut namaku tadi, Yuumi" protes Kazemaru

" Aku memberimu nama special, Ichi-nee" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa menahan tawa

" Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Kazemaru

" Karena kau baik seperti seorang ibu. Kau masih muda jadi aku memangggilmu nee-chan." Jawab Yuumi

" Tapi aku ini laki-laki, Yuumi" ujar Kazemaru

" Kau terlihat seperti perempuan. Tak apa yah.." pinta Yuumi

" Baiklah, terserah kau" ujar Kazemaru pasrah

" Berarti aku juga memanggilmu nee-chan. Jadi aku punya Onii-chan, Ichi-nee, Nee-chan dan sepupu-sepupuku" ujar Yuuka

" Eng, bagaimana dengan Toramaru-san?" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku bukan anggota inti RCC aku tangan kanan Gouenji-san sekaligus penjaga Yuuka-chan" jawab Toramaru

" Baiklah, Nee-chan dan semuanya kita makan sekarang" ujar Yuuka

Mereka pun menikmati makanan yang disediakan Yuuka dan beberapa juru masak RCC

-Markas Utama Black Lord-

" Ini sangat memalukan, kenapa kalian bisa gagal" ujar seorang ber-atmosfer misterius dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata tajam serta rambut dark blue yang melawan gravitasi,Ya dialah sang Black Pearl, Tsurugi Kyousuke

" Kami sudah hampir mendapatkan White Pearl itu, tapi RCC datang dan merusak semuanya" ujar Hiroto kesal

" Cih, jadi aku masih harus menunggu lagi. Ini membosankan" ujar Tsurugi seraya merolling matanya kesal dan bosan

" Kau harus bersabar Tsurugi-kun" ujar Midorikawa

" Hiroto-sama, kalau kau mengajakku pasti kita akan berhasil" ujar Kogure narsis

" Diam kau. Daripada mengajakmu lebih baik aku yang lebih bisa diandalkan" ujar Ibuki

" Kau harus lebih sopan terhadapku bocah ingusan" bentak Kogure

" Diamlah kalian berdua" ujar Aphrodi yang baru saja masuk keruang singgasana Hiroto

" Aphrodi, kemana saja kau?" omel Midorikawa

" Aku ada urusan. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya pada Hiroto" ujar Aphrodi

" Jangan memanggil seperti itu pada Hiroto-sama" komentar Kogure

" Haaah… sudahlah. Hiroto aku kembali saja, daripada aku melepas kekuatanku karena ocehan orang-orang bodohmu ini" ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian pergi

" Jangan mengatai kami bodoh. Kami lebih tinggi pangkat darimu" ujar Midorikawa

" Jangan bahas tentang pangkat jika bicara denganku" ujar Tsurugi seraya melirik sinis pada Midorikawa

" Sudahlah, Tsurugi beristirahatlah jangan sampai kau kelelahan" ujar Hiroto

" Kenapa kau membiarkan sifatnya yang seperti itu, Hiroto-sama?" Tanya Ibuki

" Kalian tidak akan paham. Sudahlah kalian keluar sekarang aku mau bicara dengan Aphrodi" ujar Hiroto

Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu

" Jadi kau sudah menemukan markas RCC?" Tanya Hiroto

" Ya. Markas mereka dikediaman Kidou" jawab Aphrodi

" Bagus persiapkan pasukan, kita akan menyerang mereka besok malam dan merebut White Pearl" titah Hiroto ( Yui : ini orang doyan banget yah merintah mulu

Midorikawa : Lu nggak tau aslinya kalau lagi jadi Dirut, beuh lebih parah

Yui : Sabar yah, lu pasti bisa ngelewatin semua ini *ala-ala terharu dan prihatin*)

" Kenapa tidak serang mereka besok pagi?" Tanya Aphrodi

" Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu terakhirnya, jika malam kewaspadaan mereka bisa menurun dibanding pagi" jawab Hiroto

" Lalu, apa tidak apa jika aku tetap memanggilmu hanya nama?" Tanya Aphrodi

" Tidak apa. Aku menganggapmu teman, bukan bawahan" jawab Hiroto tenang

" Lalu, kau akan membiarkan Tsurugi?" Tanya Aphrodi lagi

( Hiroto : Ini si Aphrodi nanya mulu kyk wartawati, capek gue ngejawabnya

Aphrodi : Salahin tuh si Author, yang banyakin gue nanya

Yui : Lho? Itu masalah kalian gue nggak ikutan kaleee…

Hiroto dan APhrodi : Dasar Author nggak bertanggung jawab)

" Biarkan saja. Daripada dia ngamuk" jawab Aphrodi

" Tapi kau bisa mengancamnya" ujar Aphrodi

" Ancaman itu hanya bisa digunakan saat darurat. dia bisa kebal dari ancaman itu jika kulakukan terus-menerus" ujar Hiroto

" Baiklah. aku pergi dulu, aku lelah" ujar Aphrodi

" Baiklah, terima kasih infonya" ujar Hiroto, Aphrodi kemudian meninggalkan ruang Singgasana Agung Hiroto

" Jadi, kau sudah siap menyerang RCC?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca

" Ah, Kariya. Kemarilah, bagaimana sekolah barumu?" Tanya Hiroto

" Lumayan. Mereka semua terlalu polos" jawab Kariya

" Baguslah, berarti kau bisa menyamar dengan baik." Ujar Hiroto

" Haah, terserah apa katamu. Kudengar kau gagal mendapatkan White Pearl, menyedihkan. RCC lagi?" Tanya Kariya

" Ya padahal aku sudah hampir mendapatkannya. Tapi orang-orang bodoh itu malah datang" ujar Hiroto

" Kalau mereka orang-orang bodoh, kenapa mereka bisa menghentikanmu?" ejek Kariya

" Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja sana. Kau harus sekolah bukan?" Tanya Hiroto

" Apa kau lupa? Besok hari minggu" jawab kariya

" Benarkah?" Tanya Hiroto

" Haahh, dasar kau. Masa sudah pikun, kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu" ujar Kariya

Keesokan harinya

-Markas Utama RCC-

Para anggota RCC sedang bersantai ditaman keluarga seraya menikmati udara pagi

" Yuumi, sekarang kau berada dalam ancaman. Jadi tolong kau lepas saja segel orang tuamu. Atau kau bisa terancam" ujar Kidou

" Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya" ujar Yuumi

" Kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu konsentrasi dan ucapkan pada dirimu bahwa kau ingin melepas segelmu" ujar Gouenji

" Aku takut akan mengamuk lagi" ujar Yuumi seraya tertunduk

" Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi" ujar Kazemaru

" Baiklah aku akan mencobanya" ujar Yuumi

Dia kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk melepas segel pada kekuatan miliknya.

 _"_ _Aku White Pearl, Yuumi ingin melepas segel pada kekuatanku. Aku ingin melepas kekuatanku untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi"_ ujar Yuumi dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Yuumi mengeluarkan cahaya lalu terlihat rantai yang mengikat Yuumi yang kemudian pecah menandakan segel Yuumi telah terbuka

" Aku sudah melepasnya. Aku takut" ujar Yuumi

" Ada kami yang akan bersamamu" ujar Gouenji seraya memeluk Yuumi

" Baiklah, Yuumi. Ingat kau harus hati-hati dalam menjaga emosi. Jangan sampai membuat kekuatanmu terlepas secara reflek yang berbahaya. Dan.." Kidou tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan siapapun atau mereka juga ikut terancam" ujar Yuumi

" Maafkan kami Yuumi. Kami bukannya ingin membatasi pergaulanmu" ujar Ichinose

" Aku tahu. Kita tidak boleh membahayakan orang lain dalam hal ini" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti" ujar Endou

" Sebelum itu aku mau melakukan sesuatu" ujar Yuumi

" Apa itu?" Tanya Kazemaru

" Aku akan mentransfer kekuatanku pada kalian semua" ujar Yuumi

" Tidak. Kami tidak bisa menerima kekuatan itu" tolak Gouenji

" Jika kami menerima kekuatan itu, berarti kami sama saja seperti Black Lord yang menggunakan kekuatan Pearl" ujar Kidou

" Kalian harus menerimanya, anggap saja ungkapan terima kasih" ujar Yuumi

" Dengan kau bisa selamat itu sudah menjadi hadiah terindah kami" ujar Kazemaru

" Kalian berbeda. Mereka meminta kekuatan itu, sedangkan kalian aku yang meminta untuk memberikannya. Kumohon aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terluka" ujar Yuumi

" Saat kami memutuskan untuk melindungimu kami sudah siap dengan semua resikonya" ujar Ichinose

" Kumohon" pinta Yuumi

" Baiklah, tapi kami tidak ingin kau sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan terlalu banyak" ujar Kidou pada akhirnya

" Baiklah. aku hanya akan memberi kalian kekuatan Telepati agar bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain dengan cepat dan bisa saling melacak, Teleportasi agar kalian bisa sampai dengan cepat jika dalam keadaan darurat dan sedikit kemampuan perang agar bisa menghadapi Black Lord" jelas Yuumi

" Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semua itu" ujar Gouenji

Yuumi kemudian menutup matanya lalu dari tanannya keluar cahaya berwarna biru cerah yang dia arahkan kearah Gouenji, Kidou, Endou, Kazemaru dan Ichinose

" Sudah selesai. Kuharap itu bisa berguna" ujar Yuumi

" Kami bisa menggunakan kekuaan seperti apa?" Tanya Kidou

" Nii-san kau elemen api, Kidou-nii kau elemen air, Endou-san elemen listrik Ichi-nee kau elemen angin dan kau Ichinose-san elemen tanah" jawab Yuumi

" Ya ini akan sangat berguna. Ngomong-ngomong elemen apa saja yang kau kuasai?" Tanya Ichinose

" Aku menguasai semua elemen dasar seperti air, tanah, api dan udara. Juga elemen lainnya seperti es, lava, listrik, tumbuhan, penyembuhan dan lain-lain. Black Pearl juga menguasai elemen yang sama denganku" jelas Yuumi

" Bukankah seharusnya kalian memiliki perbedaan?" Tanya Kazemaru

" Ya, kau benar. Dia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan bayangan orang dan membalik aliran darah dengan menyentuhnya" ujar Yuumi

" Mengerikan sekali" ujar Endou

" Tapi tidak semua orang yang disentuhnya bisa dibalik aliran darahnya. Kecuali dia memang menyentuh orang itu untuk membalik aliran darahnya. Dia juga punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan jiwa orang lain yang bisa disebut seperti mental out" jelas Yuumi

" Lalu, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya? Dia bisa mengendalikan bayangan kita" Tanya Ichinose

" Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberikan pengamanan pada bayangan kalian" jawab Yuumi

" Lalu bagaiman dengan kekuatan lainnya?" Tanya Kidou

" Aku memiliki elemen yang sama dengannya. Kami memiliki perbedaan pada elemen yang aku sebutkan tadi. Tapi aku juga memiliki kekuatan sepertinya. Jika dia bisa mengendalikan bayangan orang lain aku bisa mengembalikan kendalinya, jika dia bisa membalik aliran darah maka aku bisa mengembalikannya juga begitu juga dengan pengendalian jiwa aku juga bisa mengembalikannya. Jadi bisa disebut bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan perusak sedangkan aku memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan" jelas Yuumi panjang x lebar x volume x massa x berat x intesitas cahaya x suhu x listrik

" Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya jika seperti itu?" Tanya Yuuka yang baru datang bersama Toramaru

" Karena kekuatanku dengannya imbang maka kita akan sulit mengalahkannya kecuali dengan menggerakkan hatinya, sayang sekali kami tidak diizinkan mengetahui tentang pengendalian hati" jawab Yuumi

" Aku bingung. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tahu tentang Black Pearl kau belum mengenalnya dan juga kenapa kau sudah mengetahui kekuatan dalam dirimu, padahal kau belum pernah melepasnya selama ini" ujar Toramaru

" Sebenarnya sebelum dilahirkan kami sudah diajarkan tentang potensi dalam diri kami. Aku sudah bertemu dan mengenalnya dengan baik sewaktu kami masih berada dilangit. Namun aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya atau namanya dibumi. Saat dilangit kami memakai jubah bertudung, aku berwarna putih dan dia berwarna hitam. Aku dan dia juga memanggil nama dengan White dan Black karena kami belum memiliki nama resmi dibumi karena kami belum terlahir." Jelas Yuumi

" Begitu yah, pantas saja kau sudah mengetahui banyak tentang hal ini" ujar Kazemaru

" Oh iya. Aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang sama padamu Yuuka, Toramaru-san" ujar Yuumi

" Kami juga?" Tanya Yuuka

" Ya. Ini untuk melindungi diri kalian masing-masing. Karena kita tidak mungkin terus bersama" ujar Yuumi. Dia kemudian mentransfer kekuatannya kepada Yuuka dan Toramaru

" Mereka kekuatan apa?" Tanya Endou

" sama dengan kalian. Tapi Yuuka memiliki elemen penyembuhan dan sedikit elemen air. Aku tidak memberi dia kekuatan perang karena dia tidak berperang melainkan hanya kekuatan melindungi diri saja. Sedang kan Toramaru-san kuberi kekuatan es tapi tidak begitu kuat hanya untuk melindungi diriny dan Yuuka, karena kalian tidak berhadapan langsung dengan anggota utama Black Lord" jelas Yuumi

" Baiklah, sekarang kita masuk. Matahari sudah semakin terik" ajak Gouenji

Mereka pun memasuki rumah agar terhindar dari teriknya matahari.

-Malam Hari pukul 2-

" Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Hiroto pada pasukannya

" Siap" sahut mereka

Pasukan Black Lord sekarang berada 100 m dari kediaman keluarga Kidou

Sedangkan dimarkas utama RCC

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi memaksa para makhluk yang sedang tidur ini untuk keluar dari alam mimpinya

'Ada apa ini, Gouenji' Tanya Kidou lewat telepati

'Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Manabe selaku pimpinan koordinasi pasukan yang sekarang berada dimarkas bawah tanah mengatakan bahwa terjadi penyerangan' jawab Gouenji

'Kita harus bagaimana?' Tanya Kazemaru

'mereka menyerang seperti apa?' Tanya Ichinose

' minna, ada apa ini?' Tanya Yuumi

'Lebih baik semuanya sekarang berkumpul diruang keluarga' perintah Gouenji

" Semua sudah disini bukan?" Tanya Gouenji

" Hai" jawab yang lain

" Kita kemarkas sekarang" perintah Kidou

" Markas yang mana? Bukannya ini yah?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ini memang markas kami. Tapi hanya anggota inti yang berada disini. Sisanya berada dimarkas rahasia dibawah rumah Gouenji" jawab Kazemaru

" Ayo kita berangkat sekarang saja" ujar Yuuka kemudian menarik tanduk pajangan kepala banteng diruang tengah seketika muncul mesin yang meminta sidik jari. Yuuka kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu terbuka sebuah pintu rahasia di belakang tangga menuju lantai dua

" Hebat" ujar Yuumi

" Itu hanya bisa dibuka sidik jari kita. aku sudah memasukkan sidik jarimu, Yuumi" ujar Toramaru

Mereka kemudian bergegas menuju markas bawah tanah tersebut

" Hebat, apa saja yang ada disini?" Tanya Yuumi

" Disini ruang control markas. Disini juga ada asrama tempat tinggal pasukan kita" jawab Kazemaru

" Gouenji-sama, anda harus keruang control sekarang" ujar Manabe

" Baiklah, ayo" ujar Goeunji

Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan banyak sekali computer. Dilayar yang cukup besar dapat disaksikan bahwa pasukan Black Lord yang dipimpin Hiroto sedang menyerang kediaman keluarga Kidou.

" Itu 'kan markas lama. Mereka menemukannya yah, tapi terlambat kita sudah pindah dari situ" ujar Kazemaru

" Apa kita beri perlawanan?" Tanya Manabe

" Ya. Buat mereka lelah, kirim beberapa pasukan kesana" perintah Gouenji

" Tunggu. Jangan dulu bergerak, aku belum memberi kekuatan pada para pasukan" ujar Yuumi

" Kau siapa? Apakah kau…" ucapan Manabe tidak dia lanjutkan

" Dia adalah White Pearl" ujar Kidou

" Tidak perlu. Mungkin mereka menggunakan senjata biasa" ujar Ichinose

" Tidak. Apa kalian tidak lihat semua pasukan itu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tidak. Mereka hanya orang biasa bukan?" jawab Kidou

" Maafkan aku. Kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakan dan melihat kekuatan Black Pearl begitu juga dengannya, pasukan mereka punya kekuatan Black Pearl" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah. Manabe antarkan dia kepada para pasukan" ujar Gouenji

Yuumi pun pergi ketempat para pasukan dan member sedikit kekuatannya untuk bisa memukul mundur para pasukan Black Lord

" Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Yuumi yang sudah kembali keruang control

" Kita harus mengirim anggota inti kesana, tapi tidak perlu semua" ujar Gouenji

" Biar aku dan Ichinose yang kesana" ujar Kazemaru

" Ya. Kami ingin mencoba kekuatan baru" ujar Ichinose seraya cengengesan GaJe

" Aku tidak perlu kesana. Black Pearl tidak mereka turunkan" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ketempat pasukan yang akan berangkat dulu" ujar Gouenji

Setibanya ditempat pasukan mereka mengatakan hal yang harus dilakukan

" Jadi kita akan bisa menipu mereka jika kita masuk dari dalam" ujar Kidou

" Tapi Gouenji-sama, Kidou-sama bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Manabe

" Kalau aku dan Kazemaru bisa teleportasi. Tapi kami tidak mungkin menteleport 500 orang itu tidak mungkin" ujar Ichinose

" Biar aku yang melakukannya" ujar Yuumi

" Tapi apa tidak apa kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu terus. Hari ini kau sudah banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu" ujar Endou

" Aku bisa. Tenang saja. Hanya memberi kekuatan pada kalian semua itu hanya 1.5 % dari jumlah kekuatanku. Bahkan jika aku menteleport 1000 orang pun tidak akan mencapai 2% kekuatanku. Aku masih sanggup karena ini pertama kali aku melepas kekuatanku" jelas Yuumi

" Baiklah. lakukan hal yang menurutmu baik" ujar Gouenji

Yuumi kemudian menteleport pasukan mereka ke markas lama RCC, Kediaman keuarga Kidou

-Markas lama RCC-

" Serang mereka" seru para anggota inti Black Lord, Hiroto dan Black Pearl tidak ambil andil dalam penyerbuan ini. Mereka hanya menyaksikan saja

Mereka kemudian mulai menyerang markas RCC mulai dengan menembakinya sampai menjatuhkan bom.

Pasukan RCC tiba tepat waktu. Dengan kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan dari Yuumi mereka menjadi lebih percaya diri. Mereka ikut menyerang bersama kedua pimpinan mereka, Kazemaru Ichirouta dan Ichinose Kazuya.

 **TBC**

Hiroto : Yui, loe gimana sih. Fic yang lain aja belum selesai, lu dah bikin lagi

Yui : Maafin gue. Ini adalah imajinasi gue yang datang gitu aja. Lagian ini sebagai wujud syukur karena aku menangin perang mendapatkan Nbku lagi

Kazemaru: Apanya yang perang. Lu 'kan Cuma nyolong dari lemari ortu loe

Yui : Itu butuh perjuangan, Kazemaru

Kazemaru : Perjuangan apanya, lu 'kan cuman ngomong bohong kalau lu mau ngerjain laporan padahal dikumpul juga masih seminggu lagi

Yui : Udah diem. Intinya ini Fic baru aku

Gouenji : Gue ikut ambil nih disini

Kazemaru : Yah, part lu lumayan banyak lah

Yui : Hirotong, lu mau tahu gak, kemaren gue ngelihat-lihat foto lama eh ada scene bagusnya Kazemaru sama Hmmpppfft.. *dibungkam Kazemaru*

Kazemaru : Diem lu. Jangan bongkar aib

Gouenji : Lu itu nggak kapok-kapok yah ngebongkar aib,

Fuyuka : Halo, minna-san

Gouenji : Fuyuka, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?

Fuyuka : Hai, Shuuya-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Kazemaru : Cuman reuni lama gitu lah

Yui : Fuyuka-san

Fuyuka : Eh? Halo Sakurai-san, kau disini juga

Yui : Jangan panggil aku Sakurai, cukup Yui saja. Aku 'kan author disini

Hiroto : Woy Yui. Loe mau ngomong apa tadi?

Yui : Eh iya, gue lupa. Sorry jadi…

Gouenji : Fuyuka, kau kuantar pulang saja yah sekarang

Fuyuka : Tidak usah Shuuya-kun. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan

Kazemaru : Si Bawang nggak ngerasa repot kok. Sebagai tunangan yang baik dia harus memastikan kau selamat sampai dirumah

Yui : EH?! Fuyuka dan Si bawang tunangan?!  
Hiroto : udah dari 2 bulan yang lalu kali

Yui : Kok gue nggak tahu

Gouenji : Penting banget kita ngasih tau elu

Yui : jahat. Kalau begitu Fuyuka juga harus tau kalau sebenarnya Gouenji dan Kazemaru sewaktu awal-awal sebelum ketemu kamu itu ada… *disumpel Gouenji*

Fuyuka : itu Yui kenapa?

Kazemaru : Nggak, dia mau batuk. Kalau sampai batuk bisa roboh bangunan

Gouenji : Fuyuka, aku antar kamu sekarang yah

Fuyuka : Baiklah, Jaa minna

All(-Yui) : Jaa… hati-hati yah

Sepeninggal Fuyuka

Yui : Fuyuka harus tahu semuanya

Kazemaru : Kalau lo sampai ngomong macem2 gue telan lu pakek Tornado. Minna, Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.

Gouenji : Jangan lupa vote saya

Yui : Dasar!

Kazemaru : Jangan lupa vote tokoh favoritemu


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : TOKOH DISINI BUKAN MILIK SAYA KECUALI BEBERAPA TOKOH YANG SAYA CIPTAKAN**

" Serang mereka semua. Jangan sisakan satupun. Tapi ingat jangan sampai ada yang menyentuh White Pearl, Hiroto-sama mau dia selamat sepenuhnya" ujar Aphrodi

Tiba-tiba Ichinose dan Kazemaru sudah berada diatas atap kediaman Kidou.

" Akhirnya kalian muncul, aku sudah lelah menunggu" ujar Ichinose *Padahal dia aja baru nyampe, dasar*

" Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Mengirim 2 orang lemah untuk melawan kami? Bodoh, dimana pimpinan kalian?" ejek Ibuki

" Haah, Dia terlalu kuat untuk kalian. Kami berdua sudah cukup bahkan lebih untuk mengalahkan serangga seperti kalian" ujar Kazemaru

" Dasar sombong, coba saja. Kami akan menang" ujar Kogure

" Daripada banyak bicara silahkan serang kami" ujar Ichinose

" Serang mereka sekarang!" seru Midorikawa

Terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara kedua pasukan tersebut. Hasil perang imbang. Kekuatan kedua pasukan sama, karena berasal dari sumber energy yang sama, Pearl.

" Lama tidak bertemu, Ichirouta" ujar Aphrodi

Kini dia dan Midorikawa sedang berhadapan 2-2 dengan Kazemaru dan Ichinose

" Yah, lama sekali. Kau tambah cantik" ejek Kazemaru

" Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kau juga cantik" ujar Midorikawa

" Heh, kau tidak merasa juga. Kau semakin mirip dengan laki-laki. Hiroto tidak mungkin menyukaimu nanti, dia bisa naksir Aphrodi" ejek Ichinose

" Diam kau. Jangan bawa-bawa Hiroto-sama dan aku ini memang laki-laki." ujar Midorikawa

Mereka mulai saling menyerang. Aphrodi-Kazemaru, Midorikawa-Ichinose.

Aphrodi menyerang kazemaru dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan milikinya, sedangkan Kazemaru membuat perisai dari angin dan menerbangkan tumbuhan milik Aphrodi

Sedangnkan Midorikawa menembakkan listrik pada Ichinose, Ichinose mengelak kemudian memukul Midorikawa mundur menggunakan tombak dari tanah.

Keempat orang ini memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang. Dan sama-sama tepental kebelakang

" Ternyata kalian juga menggunakan kekuatan White Pearl" ujar Aphrodi

" Dia yang memaksa kami menerima kekuatannya. Berbeda dengan kalian yang memaksa Black Pearl, menjijikkan" ujar Kazemaru

" Aphrodi, pasukan kita melemah" ujar Ibuki

" Ichinose-sama, pasukan kita juga sudah melemah" ujar Manabe

" Bala bantuan akan segera datang, tenang saja" ujar Midorikawa

" Kurasa bala bantuan kami datang lebih dulu" ujar Kazemaru

Tak lama kemudian Endou datang membawa 100 pasukan yang terbuat dari besi yang dikelilingi oleh listrik

" Maaf kalau aku terlambat. Yuumi bilang aku harus membawa pasukan buatannya ini kemari" ujar Endou

" Kau tepat waktu Endou" ujar Ichinose

" Dasar anak itu. Dia pasti ingin main-main dengan kekuatannya" ujar Kazemaru

Perang pun dilanjutkan, dengan tambahan pasukan RCC pasukan BlackLord menjadi terdesak

" Midorikawa, Pasukan kita sudah tidak mampu lagi kurasa" ujar Kogure

" Tenang lah, kita sudah dapat bala bantuan" ujar Aphrodi

Endou, Ichinose dan Kazemaru bingung dengan ucapan Aphrodi. Namun mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan Hiroto bersama seorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam yang mereka yakini sebagai Black Pearl

" Ini memalukan, kenapa aku sampai harus turun tangan" omel Hiroto

" Mereka bahkan tidak menurunkan Pimpinan mereka, sedangkan aku harus turun" tambahnya

" Jadi White membuat pasukan baru, baiklah aku juga akan membuatnya" ujar Tsurugi

Kemudian datanglah pasukan buatan Tsurugi, siluman lava. Karena kalah jumlah pasukan RCC terdesak dan akhirnya mundur

" Semuanya, mundur, kembali kedalam" perintah Kazemaru

Para pasukan RCC pun masuk kekediaman Kidou

" Yuumi telah membuat portal ini. Seluruh pasukan masuk kemari" ujar ENdou

Semua pasukan pun masuk kedalam portal tersebut, dan akhirnya portal itu menutup

" Apa kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya ENdou

" Bagaimana kalau kita melihat wajah terkejut mereka dulu" ujar Ichinose

" Baiklah. ayo" ajak Kazemaru

" Hancurkan markas mereka hingga rata dengan tanah" perintah Hiroto

 _"_ _Kau lumayan cerdik White. Menggunakan markas lama yah"_ batin Tsurugi

'Hai Black. Bagaimana dengan leluconku, baguskan' ujar Yuumi melalui telepati

'Aku cukup terhibur. Aku terkejut kau mau berkomunikasi denganku'balas Tsurugi

'Ayolah, kita ini teman seperti sebelumnya, walau aslinya musuh sih'ujar Yuumi

'Ya kau benar. Aku ingin sekali kembali kelangit, disana lebih enak. Kita bisa main perang-perangan lagi' ujar Tsurugi

'haha, kau benar. Dan kita akan kena amukan para tetua karena merusak dunia langit' ujar Yuumi

' Yah, para orang tua itu. Apa mereka tidak mengerti cara bersenang-senang'ujar Tsurugi

'Kurasa kita memang salah, mengotori sungai,menghancurkan kota'ujar Yuumi

'Kurasa kau benar. Aku merindukan omelan mereka. Eng, sudah yah Hiroto akan curiga'ujar Tsurugi

'Baiklah, jaga dirimu' ujar Yuumi

'Ingat kita musuh yang harus saling menjatuhkan'ujar Tsurugi

'Aku tahu, aku hanya memberi salam sebagai teman lama. Sekarang kita musuh'ujar Yuumi

'aku akan menemukanmu'ujar Tsurug

'Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu melacakkku'ujar Yuumi

'Baiklah, Bye'ujar Tsurugi

'Bye'balas Yuumi.

Mereka pun memutuskan sambungan telepatinya

" Kurang ajar. Mereka sudah pindah" ujar Hiroto

" Aku sudah menduga hal itu. Karna aku tidak merasakn kehadiran White Pearl disini" ujar Tsurugi

" Bagaimana? Hebat bukan permainan kami?" Tanya Kazemaru

" Kalian semua" geram Midorikawa

'Kalian kembali sekarang' perintah Gouenji lewat telepati

" Haahh… padahal kami masih ingin bermain" ujar Ichinose

" Kita kembali sekarang" ujar Endou

" Sampai bertemu lagi"ujar kazemaru

Mereka bertiga pun melompat dari atap kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang

" Kemana mereka?" Tanya Ibuki

" Mereka menggunakan teleportasi. Aku rasa pasukan mereka datang dari portal teleport buatan White" jelas Tsurugi

" Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan itu, sedangkan kami tidak" ujar Kogure

" Itu diberikan oleh White. Aku juga bisa melakukan teleport sepertinya" ujar Tsurugi

" Kenapa kau tidak memberi kami kekuatan itu?" geram Midorikawa

" Kau tidak berfikir untuk berkhianat bukan?" Tanya Aphrodi

" Kalian hanya meminta kekuatan perang" ujar Tsurugi

" Dia benar. Kita hanya meminta kekuatan perang" ujar Hiroto

" RCC diberi kekuatan oleh White Pearl karena kemauan White Pearl" ujar Aphrodi

" Itu berarti White yang mengontrol mereka. Itu bukan salahku aku hanya memberikan apa yang kalian minta" ujar Tsurugi, dia kemudian kembali ke jet

" Kali ini mereka menang, tidak lain kali" ujar Hiroto *itu mulu kalimatnya*

" Ayo, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang" ujar Aphrodi

-Markas RCC-

" Kalian semua baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Yuuka

" Yah kami baik-baik saja." jawab Ichinose

"Kau harus melihat wajah mereka begitu tahu markas itu sudah tidak digunakan" ujar Kazemaru

" Kurasa kalian sudah bersenang-senang" ujar Kidou

" Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, kalian pasti lelah" ujar Gouenji

" Nee-chan kau juga perlu istirahat, kau sudah terlalu lelah" ujar Yuuka

" Baiklah, aku kekamar duluan" ujar Yuumi kemudian dia berteleportasi kekamarnya

Semua yang ada disitu pun kembali keruangannya masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya

Yuumi terbangun dan turun kebawah dan menemukan para kakak-kakaknya sedang duduk bersantai diruang keluarga.

" O Hayou minna" sapa Yuumi

" O Hayou" sahut yang lain

" Kau sudah bangun Yuumi, bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Gouenji *kakak yang baik*

" Ya, tidurku nyenyak. Tenang saja, ngomong-ngomong dimana Yuuka?" Tanya Yuumi

" Dia pergi kesekolah" jawab Kidou

" Apa kau juga mau sekolah, Yuumi?" Tanya Ichinose

" Boleh saja tapi apa tidak apa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tentu saja. Asal kau bisa mengontrol dirimu juga…" Kazemaru tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" Tenang saja, aku akan mengontrol diri dan menjaga pergaulanku" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, kau akan kudaftarkan ke Raimon Gakuen" ujar Kidou

" Yuuka bersekolah disana juga?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tidak, dia ditempat lain" jawab Endou

" Akan lebih baik kalau terpisah, bukan?" Tanya Gouenji

" Ya, jadi tidak ada sekali dayung 2-3 pulau terlampaui" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Baiklah, kau sarapan sana. Kami sudah sarapan" suruh Gouenji

" Baiklah, aku keruang makan dulu" ujar Yuumi

" Biar aku temani. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya" ujar Kazemaru

" Gouenji, dia calon istri yang baik" goda Kidou

" Apa-apaan kalian" ujar Gouenji

" Gouenji, wajahmu merah" ujar Ichinose

" Aku menyusul Kazemaru dan Yuumi saja. Aku malas dengan kalian" ujar Endou

" ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak mau kalah dengan Kazemaru" ujar Ichinose heran dengan sikap Endou

" Ternyata terjadi cinta segitiga disini, siapa yang akan kau pilih Tn Gouenji Shuuya" goda Kidou

" Diamlah kalian semua. Atau aku panggang kalian" ujar Gouenji

" Tinggal aku padamkan bukan?" ujar Kidou seraya mengeluarkan elemennya, seketika muncul ular dari air yang mengelilingi Kidou

" Terserah kalian saja" ujar Gouenji

" Kami hanya bercanda. Lagipula kami tahu kau menyukai Fuyuka, dan kau normal tenang saja" ujar Ichinose

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang bersama diruang tengah sambil menikmati hidangan kecil yang dibawa Toramaru

Keesokan Harinya

Kelas 2-B

" minna, hari ini kalian dapat teman baru" ujar Sensei

" Watashi wa Gouenji Yuumi-desu. Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu" ujar Yuumi kemudian melakukan Ojigi

" Hai, Gouenji-san kau bisa duduk dikursi dipojokan sana" ujar Sensei

(Endou : Ini gak ada namanya senseinya?

Yui : Males gue… ntar lu protes lagi, bosen gue dengerin omelan lu

Shindou : Gimana kalau aku aja yang jadi sensei?

Kirino : Ntar semua murid jadi males belajar pelajaran sekolah, lu kan ngajar nggak beres. Sedikit-sedikit yang lu bahas bola, sedikit-sedikit music, bisa gila nanti tuh murid-murid

Shindou : *sweatdrop* tega lu Kir)

Abaikan yang diatas ne…

Yuumi menjalankan perannya. Dia bersikap dingin kepada teman-teman kelasnya agar mereka tidak terseret bahaya karena Yuumi.

-Markas Utama Black Lord-

" Cih, kita harus atur siasat agar bisa mendapatkan White Pearl" ujar Hiroto

" Hiroto" panggil Kariya

" Ada apa, Kariya-kun? Kau ini tidak sopan sekali asal masuk dan hanya memanggil nama" omel Midorikawa

" Hiroto saja tidak pusing" ujar Kariya

" Sudahlah, Kariya 'kan adik sepupu Hiroto. Lagipula dia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu" ujar Aphrodi menengahkan sebelum mereka adu mulut seperti biasa.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Hiroto

" Aku punya kabar menarik untuku dan semua yang ada disini" ujar Kariya

" Apa itu?" Tanya Aphrodi

" Lihat ini" Kariya menunjukan ponselnya yang terdapat gambar Yuumi yang sedang duduk memandang keluar jendela.

" Itu White Pearl. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Ibuki

" Dia murid baru dikelas sebelahku. Bagaimana menarik 'kan?" Tanya Kariya

" Ya. Bagus Kariya, ternyata ada untungnya kau masuk kesekolah pinggiran" ejek Kogure

" Diam kau" ujar Kariya

" Lalu, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya? Apa kita langsung menyerang?" Tanya Aphrodi

" Dia lebih unggul dari kalian. Satu-satunya cara adalah menggerakkan hatinya dengan mendekatinya" ujar Tsurugi yang baru masuk

" Lalu bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya?" Tanya Midorikawa

" Jangan Tanya aku, aku sudah memberi info. Kalian yang menentukan sisanya" ujar Kariya

" Untuk menangkap White Pearl digunakan Black Pearl" ujar Hiroto

 _"_ _Aku sudah duga. Dia akan menggunakanku, dasar"_ batin Tsurugi

TBC

Yui : hahahahahaha,… akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai.. Yeeeee

Tenma : Bangga banget. Disini kok gue nggak muncul sih

Yui : Kayaknya emang gitu. Kalau kebanyakan tokoh pusing gue

Shindou : jahat amat sih loe

Yui : Woy, Shindou lu 'kan udah pernah jadi tokoh utama.

Hikaru : Aku belom

Yui : Nggak ada feel gue bikin tentang lu

Hikaru : Loe tega amat sih thor, gue juga jadi tokoh utama dong

Tsurugi : Loe nggak pantes jadi tokoh utama tahu, gue yang pantas

Yui : Gi, kurangin dong kenarsisan lu

Kazemaru : Udahlah, kalian pada ribut mulu sih

Shindou : Sekarang waktunya balas review.

Ibuki : Gue mau balas review

Kirino : Lha? Lu ngapain disini?

Ibuki : Gue juga jadi tokoh. Jadi gue punya hak buat muncul disini

Kazemaru : Terserah lah

Ibuki : Baik, yang pertama untuk **Kagayaku Hoshina :** Arigatou udah dibilang keren. Padahal ini si Yui buatnya dalam keadaan otak kacau balau xD. Iya, emang nih si Yui apa sih masa' wajah tampan dan seme sekali ini dijadiin jahat. Aku juga gak mau tapi ya udahlah, gpp. Arigatou ne untuk votenya

Tsurugi : Yang kedua buat **Namikawa Yuura :** Ini kayaknya temen si Yui deh.. Yau udahlah. Makasih fict GaJe Yui dibilang TOP. Iya ini si Yui somvlak udah lanjutin

Kirino : Yang terakhir untuk **Baka and Shota :** Gak apa kok kalau baru review. Si Yui gak makan orang kok. Iya kurang lebih ini tentang perang. Arigatou ne

Kazemaru : Baiklah, itu adalah balasan reviewnya Arigatou for review ne. Yui lu mau ngomong sesuatu gak?

Yui : Nggak kok. Kaze, gue bongkar yah tentang lu sama si Bawang

Kazemaru : Nggak boleh, awas lu

Tenma : Minna, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

Shindou : Kok elu yang tutup nih chapter?

Tenma : Loe gak lihat noh si Author sama Assistennya lagi adu jotos

Shindou sweatdrop ngelihat mereka bertengkar

Yui: Ten. Loe gue kasih kehormatan jadi assisten author kedua

Kariya : Selamat yah Tenma-kun

Kirino : Lu sih, sok-sok nutup jadi gini deh

Tenma : Lho? Kok gitu. Gue gak mau ah, Ogah gue

Yui : jadi lu nolak nih? *aura evilnya keluar*

Kirino : Udah terima aja, daripada dia ngamuk

Tenma : Iya deh gue mau

Yui : gitu dong, itu baru assisten author

Kazemaru : terima nasib aja yah, Tenma-kun

Yui : Minna, biar gak ada salah paham lagi, Yui mau jelasin kalau masalah tentang energy Yuumi dia Cuma ngarang lho biar Gouenji gak khawatir J. Ya udah, Bye minna….

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Tsurugi POV

Aku benar-benar malas berada disini. Aku jadi harus bangun pagi terus padahal aku ingin bermain saja tapi malah disuruh kemari. Disinilah aku, Di Raimon Gakuen. Karena kemauan si Hiroto aku dipaksa masuk kemari untuk mendekati White. Dia juga sampai menyuruhku memasang segel pada kekuatanku agar tidak bisa dilacak oleh RCC ataupun White sendiri, menyebalkan.

Flashback On

" Untuk menangkap White Pearl, digunakan Black Pearl." ujar Hiroto

 _"_ _Sudah aku duga dia akan menggunakanku, dasar."_ batinku

" Apa maksud anda, Hiroto-sama?" Tanya Midorikawa

" Hiroto akan menggunakan Tsurugi untuk menangkap White Pearl. Dengan cara mendekatinya tentunya." jawab Aphrodi

" Kenapa aku harus turun tangan, aku tidak mau sekolah." tolakku

" Kau harus mau Tsurugi, kau tau 'kan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hiroto jika kau menolak?" Tanya Aphrodi

 _"_ _Cih, bisanya main ancam. Dasar pengecut."_ batinku

" Huh, baiklah. aku juga akan bersekolah disekolah pinggiran itu." ucapku ada akhirnya

Flashback Off

Dan aku akhirnya sampai dikelasku juga kelas White, 2-B

" minna, kalian kedatangan murid baru lagi, perkenalkn dirimu." perintah Sensei

" Watashi wa Tsurugi Kyousuke-desu, Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu." ujarku seraya melakukan ojigi

" Hai, minna bertemanlah dengannya. Tsurugi-kun, kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Gouenji-san." ujar Sensei

" Gouenji-san, Onegaisimasu" ujar Sensei pada White

" Hai sensei. Watashi wa Gouenji Yuumi-desu Yoroshiku." ujar Yuumi datar

Aku pun berjalan menuju bangkuku dipojok. Tempat yang bagus untukku. Saat perjalanan menuju banguku, aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis dikelas ini yang membahas ketampananku, Oh ya ampun. Bisa tidak sih mereka tidak membahas itu, aku benar-benar muak. *salah sendiri gantengnya luar binasa #Plak*

Tapi ada satu gadis dikelas ini yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, dialah White atau Yuumi. Dia hanya merolling matanya bosan melihat kecentilan teman kelasnya. Aku pun mendudukan diri disebelahnya.

" Watashi wa Tsurugi Kyousuke-desu."ujarku seraya mengulurkan tangan

Tapi diluar dugaanku bahwa ia akan menjabat tanganku dia hanya menatap tanganku lalu wajah tampanku *narsis gila ni bocah* kemudian membuang muka dari hadapanku

" Aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi didepan." ujarnya dingin

Dia mengabaikanku! Oh Kami-sama, dia benar-benar mengabaikanku. Seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang gantengnya tiada tara ini diabaikan oleh seorang gadis yang notabenenya mantan teman lama yang sekarang adalah musuhku. Ya ampun, apa ada kesalahan pada matanya yang sudah mengabaikan -sama normalkanlah dia agar bisa menyadari bahwa yang duduk disebelahnya ini adalah makhluk tertampan yang pernah ada.

End Tsurugi POV

Tsurugi mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Yuumi. Namun sayangnya, Yuumi tidak menghiraukannya. Tragis bukan untuk seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke diabaikan.

SKIP

Jam Istirahat…

" Tsurugi-kun,kau tampan sekali. Watashi wa Yukari-desu." ujar seorang gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yukari. Sangat tragis bagi Yukari, dia diabaikan. Tsurugi sama sekali tidak menganggap kehadirannya.

" Yuumi, kita kekantin bersama yah." ujar Tsurugi

" Pergi saja dengan para fansmu. Aku tidak berminat." ujar Yuumi seraya membereskan beberapa buku dan membawanya keluar bersamanya

" Yuumi-chan, kau sangat cantik. Kau mau aku bantu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki

" Tidak perlu." jawab Yuumi ketus dan segera minggat dari tempat itu

" Tsurugi-kun, kau mau kekantin bersama?" Tanya Yukari

" Tidak. Tsurugi-kun kau pergi bersamaku saja, watashi wa Yuura-desu." ujar Yuura

"Aku akan pergi sendiri." ujar Tsurugi kemudian berlalu

-Perpustakaan-

Disebuah lorong rak buku terlihat siswi berambut biru Sapphire yang sedang mencari buku. Setelah menemukan buku yang dia cari, Yuumi pun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi baca yang tersedia

" Ternyata kau suka berada ditempat yang sepi." ujar Tsurugi yang ikut mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Yuumi

" Bisa tidak kau tidak usah menggangguku. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." ujar Yuumi

" Aku tidak mengganggumu. Ini 'kan tempat umum. Dan urusanku adalah ingin menjadi temanmu." ujar Tsurugi

" Terserah kau saja." ujar Yuumi seraya menyingkirkan diri dari hadapan si Navy hair

Hari-hari Yuumi yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi hari yang menguras emosi. Tsurugi selalu mengikutinya, dimana pun ia berada Tsurugi selalu ada disitu. Seperti saat ini. Sudah 1 minggu Tsurugi selalu mengusik ketenangan Yuumi, saat ini Yuumi sedang menikmati Jus Melon miliknya dikantin sekolah semuanya tenang-tenang saja sampai si Navy menampakkan buntut rambutnya

" Aku duduk disini yah." ujar Tsurugi seraya mendudukan diri dikursi dihadapan Yuumi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yuumi

" Kau bisa tidak membiarkan aku tenang." ujar Yuumi

" Aku tidak mengusikmu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu." ujar Tsurugi

" Kenapa harus berteman denganku? Kau punya banyak fans, dengan mereka saja." ujar Yuumi

" Aku tidak ingin dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu menyebalkan. Aku ingin denganmu karena kau tertutup dan cukup pendiam. Jadi kau tidak akan ribut bukan." ujar Tsurugi

Tak lama kemudian Yukari datang dan langsung mendudukan diri disebelah Tsurugi

" Tsurugi-kun, kita makan bersama yah, kau mau aku suapi?" Tanya Yukari

" Yuumi-chan, aku bersyukur tempat sudah penuh. Jadi aku bisa makan denganmu." ujar Hikaru

Yuumi dan Tsurugi merolling matanya bosan. Kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kantin

Namun dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada keduanya karena baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kantin mereka sudah mendengar teriakan fans masing-masing

" Tsurugi-kun, Aku mencintaimu." teriak fans-fans Tsurugi

" Yuumi-chan, Hatiku untukmu seorang." teriak fans-fans Yuumi

Yuumi dan Tsurugi saling berpandangan, kemudian tanpa aba-aba mereka mengambil langkah 1000 untuk menghindari fans-fans gila mereka.

" Hosh…hosh…hosh… Istirahat dulu aku lelah." ujar Yuumi kemudian bersandar disebuah tembok

" Hosh…hosh…hosh Aku juga lelah." ujar Tsurugi

" Tsurugi-kun/Yuumi-chan!" seru para fans mereka yang masih berlari mencari sang idola

" Yuumi, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri disini, mereka menemukan kita." ujar Tsurugi

" Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kita sudah berlari mengelilingi sekolah dan mereka selalu menemukan kita." ujar Yuumi

" Aku tahu tempat bagus." ujar Tsurugi dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Yuumi dan mengajaknya berlari kesebuah tempat.

Braak! Tsurugi menutup pintu dan menyandarkan dirinya disitu untuk mengatur nafas. Sedangkan Yuumi dia sudah terduduk karena terlalu lelah berlari.

" Hosh…hosh…hosh apa mereka masih mengejar kita?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kurasa tidak. Mereka tidak akan menemukan kita disini." jawab Tsurugi

" Rooftop yah. Aku tidak kepikiran untuk kemari." ujar Yuumi

" Yah, disini kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah." ujar Tsurugi

" Aku masih bingung, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku." ujar Yuumi

" Aku hanya ingin berteman. Diantara semua siswa disini hanya kau yang tidak ikut histeris melihatku." ujar Tsurugi

" Aku bingung kenapa mereka mengejarmu." ujar Yuumi dia sekarang berdiri disebelah Tsurugi dan ikut menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi

" Aku sendiri heran, kenapa para murid laki-laki disini sangat mengidolakanmu, padahal kau itu cewek yang cuek, dingin, jutek dan kasar." ujar Tsurugi

" Aku sendiri bingung." ujar Yuumi

Sejak hari itu, mereka berdua selalu kemari untuk sekedar mengobrol.

-Markas Utama Black Lord-

" Bagaimana Tsurugi? Apa kau berhasil?" Tanya Hiroto

" Ya, saat ini aku sudah bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi itu butuh perjuangan, kau tahu? Dia selalu mengabaikanku." jawab Tsurugi Kesal

" Sabar lah, kalau kau bisa berhasil penantianmu selesai bukan?" ujar Aphrodi

" Sebenarnya kalian membahas tentang apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan jika Tsurugi menolak?" Tanya Midorikawa

" Bagaimana sih kau, kau itu adalah wakil pimpinan, masa kau tidak tahu." ujar Kogure

" Aku bingung. Yang memegang jabatan sebagai wakil adalah Midorikawa. Tapi yang lebih tahu semuanya adalah Aphrodi-san, berarti Midorikawa tidak becus." ujar Tsurugi ketus

" Memang benar sih. Semua hal selalu dibicarakan dulu kepada Aphrodi sebelum sampai ke Midorikawa." komentar Ibuki

" Heh Bocah. Apa maksudmu? Kau ini tidak sopan sekali hanya memanggil nama." omel Midorikawa

" Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa Aphrodi lebih sering digunakan daripada Midorikawa, benarkan Tsurugi?" tanya Kariya

" Kenapa aku? Tapi kau benar. aku rasa aku juga tahu." jawab Tsurugi

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ibuki

" Karena Midorikawa sering marah dan mengomel. Dibandingkan Aphrodi selalu tenang dan lembut." jawab Kariya

" Dengan kata lain Midorikawa lebih keriput daripada Aphrodi-san." ujar Tsurugi

" Kalian berdua!" seru Midorikawa

" Kalian berdua memang kompak dalam hal mengerjai orang, apalagi Midorikawa." ujar Hiroto

" Tsurugi, berhenti menjailinya. Kemarilah kita kembali keruanganmu, biar kuantar." ajak Aphrodi

" Hai Aphrodi-san." ujar Tsurugi

" Tsurugi menurut yah kalau diajak sama Aphrodi." ujar Kogure

" Itu karena Aphrodi-san lebih lembut daripada Midorikawa." ejek Kariya

" Dasar bocah, kemari kau." ujar Midorikawa

" Kyaa… Aphrodi-san… tunggu aku." ujar Kariya yang berlari menyusul Aphrodi

" Mereka selalu berebut tentang Aphrodi." ujar Ibuki

" Bersikaplah lebih lembut Midorikawa." ujar Hiroto seraya tersenyumm

Wajah Midorikawa memerah mendengar ucapan Hiroto yang disertai senyuman khasnya, menurut Midorikawa senyum itu sangat menawan dimatanya *bagi author nggak tuh, biasa aja #Plak*

-Markas Utama RCC-

" Bagaiman sekolahmu, Yuumi?" Tanya Kidou

" Nee-chan dapat teman." jawab Yuuka

" Kau dapat teman, Yuumi?" Tanya Kazemaru

" Itu bukan salahku. Dia selalu saja mengikutiku. Dan aku merasa cocok, baru pertama kali aku menemukan teman yang cocok denganku." jawab Yuumi

" Sudahlah, tak apa. Lagipula juga Cuma satu orang juga 'kan." ujar Gouenji

" Ya. Tapi kau harus menjaga temanmu dengan baik nee." ujar Kidou

" Hai. Arigatou." ujar Yuumi. Dia kemudian naik kelantai dua untuk pergi kekamar bersama adiknya, Yuuka.

" Apa tidak apa membiarkannya?" Tanya Ichinose

" Tenanglah. Yuumi orang yang pintar, dia pasti sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya, lagipula kasihan kalau disekolah dia hanya sendirian terus. Ini bagus buatnya, jadi dia tidak sendirian disekolah." jelas Kidou

" Ya. Kita juga tidak bisa mengekangnya bukan." ujar Gouenji

" Ya kau benar. Dia terlihat senang mendapat teman yang cocok dengannya." ujar Kazemaru

" Ya. Aku bisa melihat itu dari wajahnya." ujar Ichinose

-Rooftop Raimon-

Nampak seorang gadis berambut Sapphire sedang duduk diatas Rooftop menikmati belaian angin yang membelai lembut rambut indah miliknya. Di roof top ini, dia dan Tsurugi sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk mereka duduk jika kabur dari kejaran fans.

" Kau kabur lagi, 'kan?" Tanya Tsurugi yang maru menapakkan kakinya

" Ya. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana mereka. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Yuumi

" Sama denganmu. Tapi lebih baik." jawab Tsurugi

" Maksudnya?" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku sudah meyiapkan segalanya." ujar Tsurugi seraya menyodorkan sebuah Ice Krim

" Wah, kau pintar juga. Menikmati angin disini ditemani Ice Krim memang bagus." ujar Yuumi

Mereka pun menikmati Ice Krim tersebut seraya berbincang kecil.

" Kyou, hari ini hari dimana pertama kali kita berteman setelah dikejar fans bukan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Oh iya. Kau benar. Tidak terasa yah, sudah sebulan kita berteman." jawab Tsurugi

" Kau tahu penyebab aku tidak ingin memiliki teman?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tidak. Memangnya apa?" jawab Tsurugi

" Aku sebenarnya White Pearl." ujar Yuumi

" White Pearl?! Yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan super itu?" Tanya Tsurugi sok kaget tingkat badai #Plak

" Ya. Dan aku sedang dikejar oleh sebuh organisasi yang menginginkan kekuatanku." Jawab Yuumi

" Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Mereka ingin menyatukan kekuatanku dengan Black Pearl untuk menguasai dunia." jawab Yuumi

" Lalu hubungannya apa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Mereka mungkin akan menyakitimu, karena kau adalah orang yang dekat denganku." jawab Yuumi

" Tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku." ujar Tsurugi

 _"_ _Memangnya bisa apa mereka denganku, apa mereka ingin mati"_ batin Tsurugi

" Ya, aku percaya padamu." Ujar Yuumi

" Kita turun sekarang. Kurasa sudah bel, kia bisa dihukum." ajak Tsurugi

Mereka pun menuruni tangga menuju kebawah. Karena mereka harus memasuki kelas sebelum mendapat hukuman luar biasa dari guru. Sebelumnya mereka pernah terlambat masuk karena keasyikan makan diRooftop. Alhasil sensei menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan toilet diseluruh sekolah yang jumlahnya puluhan itu, dan mereka harus pulang sore karena hal itu. Belum lagi tugas tambahan guru karena mereka tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan malah tertidur dikelas. Sial sekali memang, tapi mereka menjalankan semua itu dengan hati yang senang.

 **TBC**

 **Yui** : And then, inilah chapter ke-3nya

Hikaru : Kenapa aku jadi fans?! OMG Hellloooo….

Tenma : Heh, lu itu syukur-syukur bisa masuk tau

Yuura : Kok gue jadi fans gila gitu sih

Hime : Gue juga. Apa-apaan sih ini, hah?

Kirino : Loe semua itu anak baru disini. Jangan banyak protes, kita aja gak main

Yui : Iya para OC sabar aja, ini langkah awal kalian buat jadi tokoh utama

Yuura dan Hime : Iya deh gue nurut aja

Shindou : Kir, lu liat penggesek biola gue gak?

Kirino : Tau gue. Kayaknya diambil Yuumi deh tadi

Yuumi : Gue simpen dibawah Grand Piano lu

Shindou : Dasar lu. Eh tadi ada yang bilang fans gue yah?

Yukari : Shin-sama, aku fans beratmu

Akane : Jangan kecentilan begitu

Yukari : Emang kenapa? Urusan aku dong

Akane : Nggak sopan sama Senpai sendiri

Yui : Yukari, dia itu Akane yang pernah ada fic bareng Shindou

Yukari : Eh?! Gomenasai Akane-senpai, saya tidak tahu

Kirino : Tau ah, gue males

Shindou : Eh, Kir. Jangan marah dong, Kirino

Yui : Emang enak si Krino ngambek tuh

Kirino : Yui, mana si Yuumi kita jalan-jalan yuk, males gue disini

Yuumi & Yui : Hadir, ayo pergi

Shindou : Tungguin gue dong Kir

Kirino : Urus aja fans lu sana, males gue sama elu

Shindou pun nangis-nangis GaJe Dipojokan

Tenma : Nggak usah hiraukan mereka minna-san

Kazemaru : Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

Yui : Assisten Author yang baik


	4. Chapter 4

**Power of Pearl**

 **Author : Sakurai Yuichii**

 **Cast :Kyousuke Tsurugi & Gouenji Yuumi atau Raikuji Yuumi**

 **Other Cast : Find them with your self**

 **Genre : Please determine by your self**

 **Summary : -Menyatukan kekuatan keduanya bisa menghancurkan dunia, namun dengan membuat mereka berdampingann akan menjaga perdamaian dunia-**

 **Warning : Alur tidak jelas dan typo bertebaran (di chap ini mungkin typo akan SUANGAT BUANYAK karena aku gak sempat nge-beta)**

" Sudah kubilang kita akan dapat hukuman bukan" omel Yuumi

" Diamlah. Setidaknya kita tidak dihukum karena terlambat masuk" ujar Tsurugi

" Ini juga karena kau. Untuk apa kau harus melempar guru killer seperti dia dengan sobekan kertas. Disitu ada gambar monyetnya pula. Dan kau juga membawa-bawa aku, jadi aku juga dihukum" omel Yuumi

" Heh, apa kau lupa? Siapa yang memberi ide melakukan hal itu, lagi pula kau yang menggambarnya" ujar Tsurugi sewot

" Tapi kau yang melakukannya bodoh" ujar Yuumi

" Haaah… Sudahlah. Berdebat denganmu tidak ada ujungnya. Dan jangan sebut aku bodoh" ujar Tsurugi

Untuk kesekian kalinya dua bocah jahil ini mendapat hukuman. Tapi bukan karena terlambat masuk ataupun tidur dikelas. Mereka melakukan hal yang lebih parah tapi bukan meledakkan kelas juga *ya kaleee* mereka melempar guru dari belakang menggunakan kertas bergambar monyet yang diremukkan seperti bola. Alhasil karena guru itu adalah guru paling galak seantero Raimon mereka disuruh untuk membawa 21 buku sejarah bahasa jepang keruang tatabahasa, dan buku itu sangatlah tebal sepertu kamus dan lumayan besar. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa kelas mereka dilantai 2 dan ruang tata bahasa terletak di gedung seberang kelas mereka, lantai 2 dan berada diruangan paling pojok. Selain membawa buku itu kesana mereka juga harus merapikan buku-buku yang ada disana, kasihan memang tapi ini salah mereka sendiri.

SKIP

" Hyaa,, badanku seakan ingin remuk"ujar Yuumi seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya

" Kau pikir aku tidak lelah. Aku bahkan membawa 12 buku dan kau hanya membawa 9 buku kau juga hanya merapikan 40 % dari total yang harus dirapikan" semprot Tsurugi

" Itu karena kau yang bersalah disini, lagipula kau itu laki-laki" ujar Yuumi

" Terserah kaulah, baiklah aku tahu aku yang salah karena nekat melempar guru killer itu. Jadi apa maumu?" ujar Tsurugi pada akhirnya

" Begitu dong. Traktir aku Ice krim sepulang sekolah" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, akan aku lakukan" ujar Tsurugi pasrah

Drrt…drrt…drrt handphone Tsurugi bergetar/berdering atau apalah itu *plak*

" Moshi-moshi" jawab Tsurugi

 _"_ _Tsurugi, kau bisa tidak pulang sekarang?"_ ujar suara yang ada disebrang

" Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Tsurugi

 _"_ _Yuu-san tidak mau makan jika bukan kau yang menyuapi dia juga tidak mau terapi jika kau tidak lihat perkembangannya"_ jawab suara diseberang

" Nii-san, seharusnya dia tidak semanja itu lagi. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" ujar Tsurugi

Piip.. Dia kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon

" Ada apa Tsurugi? Kakakmu tak apa 'kan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Yah. Hanya ada sedikit masalah. Gomen Yuumi. Aku harus pulang sekarnag jadi aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu Ice Krim" ujar Tsurugi

" Baiklah. kau tangani saja Kakakmu, aku tak apa" ujar Yuumi

" Arigatou atas pengertianmu" ujar Tsurugi seraya menepuk kepala Yuumi

Wajah Yuumi memerah. " J..jangan memukul kepalaku" omel Yuumi

" Hehehe, Oh iya. Besok adalah hari minggu. Bagaimana jika sebagai gantinya kita jalan-jalan besok? Aku akan mentraktirmu Ice Krim" ujar Tsurugi

" Hmm, besok yah. Kurasa bisa. Jam berapa memangnya?" Tanya Yuumi

"jam 9 bisa?" ujar Tsurugi

" Bisa, baiklah besok Raimon Tower jam 9" ujar Yuumi

Mereka pun berkemas dan sama-sama berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan pulang kerumah masing-masing

-Malam Hari di Markas Utama Black Lord-

" Tsurugi, bagaimana misimu?" Tanya Hiroto

" Baik. Besok aku akan keluar bersamanya. Sekalian sedikit menyenangkannnya. Kurasa dia memercayaiku" jawab Tsurugi

" Baguslah, besok kita dapatkan dia. Dengan begitu penantianmu akan selesai" ujar Hiroto

" Terserah" ujar Tsurugi kemudian berlalu

-Keesokan Paginya di Kediaman keluarga Gouenji-

" Dimana Yuumi?" Tanya Kazemaru

" Biasalah dia, kalau hari libur pasti tidur sampai dia puas" jawab Kidou

" Nee-chan masih tidur?!" pekik Yuuka

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gouenji

" Tapi dia ada kencan hari ini" jawab Yuuka,

" KENCAN?!" pekik anggota inti RCC. Oops… Bagus sekali dia keceplosan

" Ada apa sih kalian teriak-teriak. Kalian tahu tidak suara bising kalian terdengar sampai dikamarku dan itu mengganggu tidurku" omel Yuumi yang baru saja turun

" Yuumi kau mau kencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Ichinose dengan aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya

" Kencan, maksudnya?" Tanya Yuumi bingung

" Nee-chan" lirih Yuuka

" Kyaaa… Yuuka. Kau memberitahu orang-orang tua ini" ujar Yuumi histeris

" Gomenasai, aku kelepasan" ujar Yuuka

" Jadi kau benar akan kencan?" goda Endou

" U..urusai. ini bukan kencan. Ini hanya permohonan maaf karena dia sudah membuatku dihukum kemarin" jawab Yuumi

" Memangnya kau mau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Gouenji

" Dengan teman pertamaku" jawab Yuumi

" Oh jadi temanmu itu laki-laki" goda Ichinose

" Memangnya kau pikir Yuumi akan berteman dengan gadis yang mayoritas itu bising dan heboh? Tidak akan, dia itu setengah jadi" ejek Kidou

" Yaaakk… kau penguin tua. Apa maksudmu mengataiku sebagai perempuan setengah jadi" omel Yuumi

" Sudahlah, apa-apaan sih kalian bertengkar dipagi hari" ujar Kazemaru

" Nee-chan, memangnya kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Yuuka

" Sebentar aku pergi, ini baru jam berapa kok" jawab Yuumi

" Memangnya kau janjian jam berapa? Ini sudah jam 08.50" ujar Gouenji

" Apa?! Berarti 10 menit lagi. Aku harus buru-buru atau dia akan mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan" ujar Yuumi dia kemudian berlari menuju kekarnya untuk bersiap-siap

" Dasar. Apa dia bisa mengingat jika dia ada janji" gerutu Gouenji

" Sudahlah, itu karena Nee-chan belum berpengalaman" ujar Yuuka

" Memangnya kau sudah berpengalaman?" Tanya Ichinose

" Ya tentu saja. Dalam hal kencan aku punya banyak pengalaman" jawab Yuuka

" Jadi kau sudah sering kencan?" Tanya Gouenji disertai aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya

" Iya. E…ee..Eh.. O…onii-chan. A..a..aku hanya bercanda" ujar Yuuka terbata-bata karena menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi sang Tornado Api akan mengamuk

" Jadi selama ini kau beralasan kerja kelompok itu untuk kencan?" Tanya Kidou

Kini Kidou, Gouenji,Kazemaru, Ichinose dan Toramaru sudah dselimuti aura hitam yang sangat pekat. Kalau Kidou, Gouenji,Kazemaru, Ichinose tentu saja karena Yuuka adalah adik bungsu mereka yang harus dijaga ketat sedangkan Toramaru… kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri

" Kyaaa… Nee-chan bantu aku" teriak Yuuka seraya berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan yang lebih mirip amukan para kakak-kakak tampannya, ralat 4 kakak tampannya dan satu kakak cantiknya *plaak*

" minna aku berangkat dulu" ujar Yuumi berpamitan kepada ke-5 kakaknya dan juga adiknya

" Hati-hati dijalan" sahut mereka

" Nee-chan, bisa kah kau memakai pakaian yang lebih feminime seperti dress. Kau selalu memakai kaos lengan panjang dan jeans lengkap dengan jaketmu. Kau akan kencan Nee-chan, apa aku perlu mendandanimu" ujar Yuuka

" Diamlah, aku tidak kencan. Dan aku tidak sudi memakai dress" ujar Yuumi kemudian pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Yuuka menyeretnya dan mendandaninya habis-habisan

-Raimon Tower-

" Kemana anak itu, aku sudah disini dari 15 menit yang lalu" gerutu Tsurugi

" Hosh…hosh…hosh.. Ohayou Kyou. Kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya Yuumi

" Belum lama. Baru 15 menit" ujar Tsurugi

" Syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Yuumi

" KAU PIKIR 15 MENIT ITU TIDAK LAMA HAAH?!" omel Tsurugi

" Kyaa… Gomenasai, aku ada sedikit kendala" ujar Yuumi

" Dan lagi kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Tsurugi yang heran melihat penampilan Yuumi dengan rambut yang diikat Ponytai dan kaos hijau-putih dan jaket berwarna biru yang dia ikatkan dipinggang serta celana jeans.

" Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau juga berharap aku akan memakai Dress seperti harapan para kakak gilaku disertai adik hebohku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kakak gila? Adik heboh? Memangnya kau punya kakak dan adik? Bukannya kau anak tunggal?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Yah, tapi setelah aku diasuh oleh RCC aku punya keluarga lagi. 5 orang kakak laki-laki dan 1 orang adik. Sebenarnya yang satu bukan sih, tapi aku menganggapnya adik karena dia junior kakakku dan penjaga adikku" jawab Yuumi

" Jadi kau diangkat sebagai keluarga di RCC" ujar Tsurugi

" Yah. Aku merupakan bagian dari keluarga Gouenji, yang beranggotakan Gouenji Shuuya dan Gouenji Yuuka. Sisanya adalah sepupuku" jelas Yuumi

" Mereka mungkin hanya mengangapmu keluarga karena menginginkan kekuatanmu" ujar Tsurugi

" Tidak. Aku yang memaksa mereka untuk memberikan kekuatanku walau mereka menolak. Dan kami benar-benar keluarga, tadi aku sempat berkelahi dengan Kidou-nii karena mengataiku perempuan setengah jadi" ujar Yuumi

" Memang benar kau perempuan setengah jadi" ejek Tsurugi

" Diam kau, cukup hari ini aku sudah kehabisan energy karena marah-marah" ujar Yuumi

" Mengenai pakaianmu biar kutebak kau kesiangan dan buru-buru bersiap-siap karena takut aku mengamuk, benar?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Kau sudah tahu. Tidak perlu diperjelas lagi bukan" ujar Yuumi kesal

" Baiklah, jadi kita ketempat Ice Krim sekarang?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Ya, kita ketaman bermain dan makan Ice Krim disana" jawab Yuumi

" Baiklah, ayo" ajak Tsurugi

Mereka pun berjalan menuju taman bermain terdekat *emang cuma ada satu sih taman bermain diwilayah mereka*

" Ini, Ice creammu" ujar Tsurugi seraya menyerahkan sebuh Ice Krim kepada Yuumi yang sedang duduk di Ayunan

" Hai, Arigatou, Kyou" ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau lihat anak yang sedang berjalan itu?" Tanya Tsurugi seraya menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki dijalan didepan mereka

" Hmm, ada apa?" Tanya yuumi

" Didepannya ada kubangan air. Gunakan kekuatanmu dan buat air itu mengenainya, itu akan sangat lucu" jawab Tsurugi

Yuumi tidak menjawab, dia menyuruh Tsurugi untuk memegang Ice krim milikinya dia kemudian membuka satu-persatu ikatan tali salah satu sepatu yang dia gunakan dan sukse membuat Tsurugi kebingungan

" Oh, kau mau melemparinya juga dengan sepatu, ide yang bagus" ujar Tsurugi

" Ya, aku memang mau membuat seseorang mencium sepatuku" ujar Yuumi, dia kemudian berdiri dan mendatangi Tsurugi yang duduk diayunan sebelahnya lalu memukulkan sepatunya diatas rambut pemberontak milik Si Pucat *Evil Smirk* ( Tenma : Waaaaahh... kalimatnya penuh penghinaan

Tsurugi : Tau nih author lagi gila kali

Yui : Biarin, sesekali bikin si Pucat kesiksa *Evil Smirk*)

" Awwwww" pekik Tsurugi

" Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Tsurugi emosi

" Dengar yah Kyou, temanku sayang. AKU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATANKU UNTUK MENJAILI ORANG LAIN AKU MENGGUNAKANNYA UNTUK MENOLONG ORANG" seru Yuumi

" Tapi itu akan menyenangkan" ujar Tsurugi

Yuumi kemudian menghela nafas kemudian memasang kembali sepatunya.

" Sudahlah, kita pergi saja bermain Roller Coaster yah" ajak Yuumi

" Tidak mau. Perjanjiannya hanya traktir Ice Krim" tolak Tsurugi

" Yaaah… Ayolah Kyou. Kapan lagi kita bisa jalan-jalan seharian" bujuk Yuumi

 _"_ _Baguslah, besok kita dapatkan dia. Dengan begitu penantianmu akan selesai "_

Kalimat Hiroto menari-nari dipikiran Tsurugi

Tsurugi tidak menjawab ucapan Yuumi. Dia lantas berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu.

" Kau ini mau naik Roller Coaster atau masih mau diayunan itu" omel Tsurugi yang melihat Yuumi yang masih bengong di ayunannya

" Kyaa… Arigatou Kyou." Seru Yuumi kemudian berlari menghampiri temannya itu, dia lantas menggandeng tangan Kyou dan mengucapkan 'Arigatou Kyou' berkali-kali.

" Kau mau jalan tidak. Dari tadi kau berterimakasih terus" omel Tsurugi

" Hai, hai. Ayo" Yuumi kemudian menarik tangan Tsurugi dengan semangat

" Tapi bagaimana dengan citraku nanti, bagaimana kalau ada fans yang melihatku jalan dan bermain bersama big baby sepertimu" ujar Tsurugi

" Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Yuumi

" Entahlah" balas Tsurugi seraya menggidikkan bahu

" Jangan…jangan malah kau takut yah dengan ketinggian Roller Coaster" ejek Yuumi

" Enak saja, untuk apa takut" ujar Tsurugi

" Aku jadi takut kau akan muntah-muntah setelah naik Roller Coaster" ejek Yuumi lagi

" Tentu saja tidak. Lihat saja nanti" ujar Tsurugi

Mereka pun tiba diarena bermain yang mereka maksud, Yuumi kemudian mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk.

" Ini tiketmu" ujar Yuumi seraya memberikan tiket pada Tsurugi

" Hai" sahut Tsurugi kemudian mengambil tiket itu

" Kau ini bagaimana sih, kan kau laki-laki. Masa aku yang mengantri" omel Yuumi

" Karena kau yang bersemangat untuk kesini jadi kau yang harus mengantrinya" ujar Tsurugi

Mereka pun masuk dan duduk ditempat yang disediakan diRoller Coaster. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman mereka pun menunggu Roller Coaster dijalankan.

Roller Coaster yang keduanya naiki pun mulai bergerak. Gerakan Roller Coaster itu diiringi pekikan yang didominasi suara perempuan yang mengusik kenyamanan sang gadis berambut Sapphire.

" Kalau mereka takut naik tidak usah naik. Mengganggu saja" omel Yuumi

" Kenapa kau tidak berteriak juga?" ejek Tsurugi

" Enak saja. Aku mau berdiri disini pasti enak seakan menyatu dengan angin" ujar Yuumi dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

" Yak, Yuumi. Duduk kembali, itu bahaya" ujar Tsurugi

" Tenang saja Kyou" ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi" panggil Tsurugi

Yuumi menoleh kepada Tsurugi. Mata keduanya beradu. Yuumi bisa melihat pancaran kekhawatiran dimata milik Tsurugi, dia kemudian menghela nafas.

" Baiklah" ujar Yuumi pada akhirnya. Dia kemudian duduk kembali

Saat Yuumi duduk, Tsurugi reflek mengenggam erat tangan Yuumi *Kyaaa #Plak*

" Eh? Kyou" ujar Yuumi seraya menoleh pada Tsurugi untuk mendapat jawaban atas perlakuannya itu

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal nekat" ujar Tsurugi seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ( Yui : Jiaaahh,, Si Pucet blushing niehh….

Tsurugi : U…urusai!

Yui : Ciyee… ekheemmmmm curiga nih gue)

" Kya, tadi itu sangat seru" ujar Yuumi setelah mereka turun dari Roller Coaster

" Apanya yang seru. Kebanyakan teriakan tidak jelas begitu" cibir Tsurugi

" Tapi tadi sangat seru" ujar Yuumi. Tsurugi hanya merolling matanya

Dahi Tsurugi berkerut melihat Yuumi yang memandangi tangannya. Dia kemudian ikut memandang kearah yang sama. Seketika semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah pucat tampan miliknya, dia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yuumi.

" Gomenasai, aku lupa melepas tanganmu" ujar Tsurugi buru-buru melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yuumi

" Tak apa. Tanganmu hangat Kyou" ujar Yuumi polos

Ucapan Yuumi sukses membuat Tsurugi berblushing ria lagi.

" Kyou, belikan aku permen kapas" pinta Yuumi

" Tidak mau. Perjanjiannya hanya naik Roller Coaster"tolak Kyou

" Yaah… Kyou. Ayolah" bujuk Yuumi

" Haah, baiklah kalau aku menolak pun kau akan terus memaksaku bukan" ujar Tsurugi kesal. Yuumi hanya cengir-cengir GaJe

" Ya sudah. Kau tunggu dibawah pohon itu" ujar Tsurugi kemudian menyuruh Yuumi untuk menunggu dibawah sebuah pohon didekat mereka.

" Arigatou, Kyou" ujar Yuumi seraya menerima permen kapas yang dibelikan Tsurugi.

" Terserah kau sajalah" ujar Tsurugi kemudian mendudukan diri disebelah Yuumi

Setelah Tsurugi duduk Yuumi menggenggam erat tangan Tsurugi. Hal ini membuat Tsurugi kaget.

" Aku senang menggenggam tanganmu. Hangat" ujar Yuumi dengan tampang tak berdosa

Pengakuan Yuumi membuat wajah Tsurugi kembali panas

" Kau tahu Kyou. Hidupku terasa sangat bahagia sekarang" ujar Yuumi

" Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Tsurugi seraya meneguk minuman kalengnya

" Dulu aku pikir hidupku akan hancur setelah didatangi Black Lord yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah kejadian pahit itu, RCC datang menolongku. Mengangkatku sebagai keluarga. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Kidou-nii, Gounji-Nii, Yuuka, Ichi-nee, Endou-san, Ichinose-san dan Tora-san. Selain memiliki keluarga aku juga akhirnya memiliki seorang teman sepertimu." Jelas Yuumi

" Bagaimana dengan Black Lord. Mereka pasti masih mengejarmu" ujar Tsurugi

" Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah siap dengan semua resikonya" ujar Yuumi

" Maksudmu siap bagaimana?" Tanya Tsurugi bingung

" Aku bertujuan menyelamatkan semua orang yang berharga bagiku. Keluargaku di RCC, kau dan juga…Black" jawab Yuumi sendu

" Kau juga inginmenyelamatkan Black Pearl?!" Tanya Tsurugi tidak percaya

" Ya aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Black Lord sehingga membuat Black bungkam. Mereka mungkin saja mengancam akan melukai orang terdekat Black jika dia membangkang" jawab Yuumi

" Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Tanya Tsurugi lagi

" Aku sempat bertemu dengannya" jawab Yuumi

" Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?!" pekik Tsurugi tak percaya

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar pernah melihatku?"_ batin Tsurugi

" Ya. Aku bukan melihatnya secara langsung. Sewaktu mereka mendatangiku aku merasakan kehadirannya. Kehadiran orang yang selama ini kunanti 'kan. Kami pernah berjanji sebelumnya didunia langit. Kami akan bertemu lagi dibumi dan akan tetap menjadi teman selamanya. Tapi itu tidak bisa terjadi. Dia mungkin sekarang membenciku sepenuhnya" lirih Yuumi

" Kenapa kau berfikir dia membencimu?" Tanya Tsurugi

" 5 tahun lalu. Itu adalah saat Black jatuh ketangan Black Lord. Saat itu aku sempat mendengar panggilannya melalui telepati. Namun aku masih bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan" jelas Yuumi seraya menerawang

" Saat aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan keadaannya, aku mendengar dia merintih. Kemudian mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku. Setelah itu kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Tapi kami sempat berbincang lewat telepati sewaktu Black mengomentari tipuanku untuk Black Lord. Aku sempat ragu untuk menghubunginya takut dia membenciku lebih dalam" lanjutnya

 _"_ _Ya, aku membencimu sepenuhnya. Kau tidak menepati janji untuk bertemu dan berteman, janjimu hanya omong kosong. Kau bahkan tidak menolongku sama sekali_ batin Tsurugi

" Tapi yah sudahlah. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelamatkannya" ujar Yuumi yakin

" Kau harap kau bisa melakukannya" ujar Tsurugi

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Black Lord melukai semua orang tersayangku sedikitpun" tekad Yuumi

Tsurugi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Yaah, kalian tahulah senyum yang dipaksakan

 _"_ _Lihat saja kebahagiaanmu akan segera berakhir. Tunggu saja, hari ini kehidupanmu akan suram"_ batin Tsurugi

' _Yuumi, dimanapun kau sekarang kembalilah'_ ujar Gouenji melalui telepati

Yuumi tersentak mendengar panggilan kakaknya itu yang sangat tiba-tiba.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Tidak. Nii-san baru saja menghubungiku" jawab Yuumi

" Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Dia menyuruhku kembali sekarang, sepertinya darurat sekali. Karena sampai menggunakan telepati. Kalau tidak darurat dia bisa saja menelponku" ujar Yuumi

 _"_ _Jadi mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Sayang sekali mereka ketahuan. Aku penasaran apa reaksi RCC terhadap kejutan Hiroto dan badut-badutnya"_ batin Tsurugi

" Yosh. Kyou aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar Yuumi kemudian berdiri

" Sebelum aku pergi aku harus memberikan ini untukmu" ujar Yuumi seraya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbentuk seperti berlian.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Itu liontin. Anggap saja hadiah perpisahan dariku." Jawab Yuumi

" Hadiah perpisahan?" ujar Tsurugi mengernyit bingung

" Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk hari ini" ujar Yuumi membiarkan matanya menerawang menyusuri langit biru.

" Firasat buruk? Apa maksudnya" Tanya Tsurugi

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku merasa bahaya besar akan datang. Black Lord sepertinya menemukanku. Liontin itu sudah kuberi kekuatanku, agar kita bisa terus bersama walau terpisah oleh jarak maupun waktu" jawab Yuumi sendu

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pengejaran Black Lord yang kau ceritakan tempo hari? Yang mungkin saja mencelakaiku?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Hn" jawab Yuumi pendek

" Ayolah Yuumi jangan pedulikan firasatmu. Mungkin kau hanya kurang istirahat karena hal ini" ujar Tsurugi mencoba menghibur.

" Kuharap kau benar" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum tipis

 _'_ _Yuumi, pulang sekarang!'_ seru Kidou lewat telepati

" Urusai! Kau bawel sekali penguin tua" omel Yuumi

" Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengomel seperti itu?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Ah, tidak. Tadi Kidou-nii menyuruhku pulang sekarang" jawab Yuumi

" Pergilah, sebelum mereka datang menjewer dan menyeretmu pulang" ujar Tsurugi seraya terkekeh

" Tidak lucu, Kyou" bentak Yuumi

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ujar Yuumi kemudian menatap dalam mata Tsurugi

" Ada apa?" Tanya Tsurugi yangheran karena ditatap oleh Yuumi dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan, kesedihan, kekecewaan de el el.

" Iie." Jawab Yuumi kemudian berbalik bersiap berteleportasi kerumahnya

" Jaa.. Sampai jumpa besok" ujar Tsurugi

" Ya. Kuharap kita masih bisa bertemu disekolah, Black" ujar Yuumi pelan

Tsurugi mengernyit mendengar kalimat Yuumi

 _"_ _Apa tadi dia menyebut Black? Apa dia sudah tahu? Kenapa dia tidak berusaha menyeretku ke markas RCC?"_ batin Tsurugi

 **TBC**

Gomen minna… ini lama banget selesainya *karena author males*. Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Jelek yah? Nggak sesuai harapan? Alurnya ketebak? Atau gimana? Sekali lagi maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan. Sebenarnya ini cuman mau dikasih 4 chapter. Tapi karena udah kepanjangan jadinya 5 chapter deh… Semoga gak bosan yah…

Kazemaru: Jadi gimana, menurut kalian Yuumi udah tahu belom siapa si Tsurugi dan darimana dia tahu?

Hikaru : Ya iya lah. Tsurugi itu 'kan anggota tim Raimon yang terkenal banget

Gubrak!

Kariya : Hikaru, kamu itu telmi banget sih

Tenma : Iya Hikaru loe itu kok loadingnya lama banget sih?

Kirino : Emang kamu enggak, Ten?

Tenma : aku aja tahu kalauTsurugi dalam Fic ini bukan anggota tim Raimon.

Tsurugi : Jadi, menurut kamu Yuumi tau gak kalau aku itu nyamar jadi Tsurugi Kyousuke, bukan nyamar sih. Dia tau gak kalau gue itu Black Pearl?

Tenma : Ya elah, iya dong dia tahu. Bukannya udah dikasih tau di narasinya kalau Tsurugi Kyousuke berperan sebagai Black Pearl. Lagian udah breaving tadi di backstage. Gimana sih, masa lupa

All sweatdrop

Yuumi : Dia ngatain orang telmi padahal sendirinya telmi juga. Akut lagi

Shindou : Udah lah. Kalau ngeladenin mereka entar Telminya nular lagi

Kariya : Ogah gue.

Hikaru : Sama. Entar gue jadi telmi kayak Tenma deh

All Sweatdrop

Kazemaru : Bukannya udah telmi dari sononya? Udahlah… minna kita tutup baren-bareng yah.

Yuura : Tunggu dulu Kaze-san. Kita belum bacain balasan review

Kazemaru : Oh iya, kalau begitu silahkan para OC

Yuuki : Yang pertama buat **Kagayaku Hosina :** makasih udah dibilang keren. Disini malah akan lebih tampak #Nangis Bombay.. Aku sedih banget Yuumi dipasangin sama Tsurugi-kun.. Pokoknya arigatou

Yuura : *menguap

Hime : Bacaain balasan review sana. Lu bawaannya ngantuk mulu

Yuura : Iya, iya bawel aja kek emak-emak. Selanjutnya buat **SakukiDevy :** iya nih sekarang banyak banget KyouMi bertebaran #kekvirus. Masalah itu emang udah jadi problem utama Yui. Dia udah kebiasaan kalau nulis selalu kek gitu. Ini dia juga lagi coba buat perbaikan, tapi pelan-pelan. Dan karena berhubung minggu-minggu ini dia super sibuk jadi belum sempat nge-beta. Fict ini sebenarnya udah lama adanya. Tapi belum sempat di cek ulang jadi gak di publish dulu. Arigatou ne

Ken : Ini aja typo banyak

Yui : Urusai

Kazemaru : Sudah semua 'kan? Oke kita tutup bareng-bareng

All : Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya, Jaa


End file.
